Current trends in circuit designs are gearing toward including multiple power domains having different power rails to provide a differentiated supply to different components of a circuit. This strategy makes a more efficient use of the available power in a circuit. Use of differentiated power supplies is common in circuits such as custom memory devices, where ‘read’ and ‘write’ commands typically use different power levels to operate. However, arranging the different circuit components around the different power rails in a circuit becomes challenging as the interconnectivity between two or more circuit components also imposes physical constraints in terms of signal integrity, capacitive effects, breakdown and short-circuiting, and others. Attempts to do this manually typically lead to inefficient placement of components and to a waste of circuit real estate.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.